The StEve Drabble Bucket
by CrImSoN-DrIzZlE
Summary: My Stella X Eve drabble bargain basement, because you can never have too much! Inspired by 'casperfrench's own drabble collection. .:Lesbians:. Please, read and review! …Auntie Lou X
1. 10 Drabbles

[Authors Note: So this is my StEve drabble bucket! This is where all of my Stella/Eve fanfiction will go from now on, including drabbles, stories and writing challenges- so yeah! If you love StEve then look no further! :D Now! I found this drabble challenge thingy on my laptop and decided, hey! Why not do a StEve drabble? So yeah, I'm sleepy (it's 5.10am) and drunk and yeah... I hope they don't suck too much! ...Lou x]

* * *

><p>10 Song drabble Challenge!<p>

Created By: lostinhersong

Chosen Show and Paring: Waking the dead = Eve X Stella.

Drabbles written By: CrImSoN-DrIzZle

* * *

><p><strong>[Rules:<strong>

**1. Put your iPod on shuffle.**

**2. Click next for the first challenge.**

**3. Write a drabble to each song for your chosen pairing.**

**4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to the next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.**

**5. Do this for 10 songs and good luck.]**

* * *

><p><strong>1. -' I'm Not Dead.'- Pink<strong>

_Stella sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Freshly tattooed neck, to be precise. She'd always been in opposition to people declaring their affections by way of Tattoo, but it had seemed such a good idea. She was so sure that Eve was the girl for her... forever. So now her name was there, for all to see, written into her skin._

**2. 'Rude Boy.'- Rihanna**

_Rihanna's rude boy blared from the radio in the hall. Stella frowned. She'd no idea why Eve insisted upon leaving music on all the time, especially on stations like this. Sighing in frustration, she stood from her place on the sofa and tip toed to the bedroom where she thought Eve might be, she always asked permission before she messed with Eve's things. The sight that met DC Goodman's eyes was something she wouldn't forget for quite some time. The pathologist had made the bed and was laid provocatively across the sheets, nude other than a practically non-existent pair of black lace underwear. Smiling, she purred 'I've been expecting you.'_

**3. 'The Edge of Glory.'- Lady Gaga**

_They both lay perfectly still, just looking at one another. The silence seemed too complete to disturb, the scent of their love making still heavy in the air, a perfume that only the two of them could make. Eve blinked, a tear falling, silver, in the moonlight that bathed their entwined bodies. How beautiful Stella was, she couldn't describe. It was as though she were a dream, created in the deepest parts of her mind, the kind that she would gladly sleep forever to gaze upon. Stella leant forwards, kissing the tear from her lover's cheek, the taste of salt upon her lips. That was the taste of their love. Perfection._

**4. 'My Immortal.'- Evanescence**

_It'd been a year since it happened. Stella's death, that was. As a pathologist she was more than used to death but this one had hit her hard. They'd been lovers, after all. Eve wiped her watering eyes as she walked along the dark highway. She'd taken to going out at night, when the memories of their all too short time together just wouldn't leave. It was as though Stella was still there with her, just too far away for her to touch. Fresh sobs wracked her body as she fell to her knees. She still loved her, after all this time, she was still in love. In love with a ghost. A corpse. She held her head in her hands and cried. That was all she could do._

**5. 'If I had you.'- Adam Lambert**

_Stella couldn't deny it. She wanted Eve Lockhart. Her desire had been obvious for some months but the past week she really hadn't been able to deny it. Probably because since her crush on the pathologist had started she'd refused to have any other sexual partner. She only wanted her. It was a shame that she still didn't have her, because her frustration was becoming harder and harder to ignore. Until one day she couldn't anymore. She'd practically run down to the lab, making up some crappy excuse for Boyd's benefit. She didn't even bother putting a lab coat on. Eve had looked at her with surprise, asked her what she wanted. Usually she would've been more tactful but all she could manage to rasp was 'You.' Within 20 minutes they were making love on the lab floor._

**6. 'Mean.'- Pink**

_Arguments happened in the best of relationships, but it didn't stop them hurting. Stella wanted to move back to France, wanted Eve to come with her. Eve said she couldn't. That was where it'd began. Usually their arguments would end with 'sorry', hugs and sex but this time it was just so.. mean. Eve cradled her head in her arms. They'd been fighting again, she hated yelling at Stella but sorry just wouldn't cut it this time. How Stella expected her to change her whole existence, no questions asked was just ...beyond her. Sighing she looked over at her companion, taking in her expression. There was so much love but it was... sour, somehow. Slowly she stood and left the room, feeling for the first time since 'they'd' began that maybe forever wouldn't be as long as it seemed._

**7. 'Heavy metal lover.'- Lady gaga**

_There was an audible gasp as lips met flesh. Eve smirked. She loved it when Stella made noises like that for her. The noises lovers made for one another. Laughing slightly, she made her way down the centre of Stella's body, leaving a trail of kisses as she went. She wouldn't leave an inch unexplored. The French woman bit down hard on her lip, eyes shut tight, back arched into Eve's touch. She wanted her. Her lips, her teeth all over her body. Je veux ta bouche sur tout mon... A groan as she felt hot breath on her inner thigh. This would be the first time they made love this way. With tongues. It helped that they'd been drinking beforehand. She could still taste the whiskey from Eve's lips upon her own..._

**8. 'S&M'- Rihanna.**

_She was a doctor, not a psychologist. She didn't know if it was healthy to do what they did, and she wasn't about to be asking for Grace's advice anytime soon... If it was the only way she could satisfy Stella, she'd do it without question. Every other night, the handcuffs would be out, one cuff around the bed post, the other around DC Goodman's wrist. S&M. Time passed, they didn't know how they'd gotten there, but before long the whips were introduced. The harsh crack as the leather was brought down upon Stella's bare behind, breath hitching as the screams were barely contained. She lusted for the pain because it made her feel right. Eve made it feel right._

**9. 'Voodoo.'- Adam Lambert.**

_Eve couldn't take it anymore. It was as though she'd been cursed, her mind taken hostage by... her. Stella. As soon as she'd joined CCHQ, that woman was the only thing she'd been able to concentrate on. Her voice, her accent, her face, her eyes. Those beautiful brown pools, she felt as though she was drowning every time she looked into them. Eve swallowed hard. Even thinking about it made her mind at a total loss. She was obsessed. It was like voodoo._

**10. 'You and I.'- Lady Gaga.**

_'You're beautiful...' Stella smiled. Eve always said that after sex. She supposed it was her way of saying 'thank you.' for the orgasms. They'd made love in the lounge, this time. On the sofa, like a pair of teenagers. Laughing to herself, the Detective pressed her lips to Eve's, tasting faintly cigarettes and whiskey. It was sexy. They pulled apart briefly, and then seemed to melt into an embrace, their slick bodies glowing with heat. Peering over Stella's shoulder, Eve saw lipstick on her shoulder blade and smiled to herself. How she loved this woman, she could never describe with words alone. Lying in her lovers arms, Stella sighed contentedly, tracing the words 'You' and 'I' into the delicate skin of Eve's back until they both slipped into sleep._

* * *

><p>This be the end, so review (you know how sexy that is to me) and why not try this yourself. ;D ... Auntie Lou x<p>


	2. Drunk And Wet

[Authors note: Inspired by the combined experiences of most of my adult life… unfortunately. Enjoy! …Auntie Lou x]

* * *

><p>'<strong>Drunk and Wet'<strong>

Stella was French, therefore Stella loved wine… Therefore, Stella was often drunk.

On one such occasion, Eve had been at home, idly minding her own business upon the sofa when all of a sudden, a violent vibration from her phone.

She picked it up and flipped it open, incoming call. Stella Goodman. She frowned and looked at the clock on her wall. 2.43 am. 'What the hell…?'

She pressed answer and held the phone close to her ear, asking gently

"Hello? Stella?" Her question was met with an overly loud, and heavily accented

"'Ello! Eve's that you…?" The pathologist rolled her eyes. Stella was drunk… again.

"Where are you Stella?"

Eve knew from experience that Stella liked to wonder whilst intoxicated and was probably hopelessly lost somewhere. A pause.

"'M outside."

Eve pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, answering as politely as possible

"I know that, Stella! WHERE outside?"

Another longer pause, she checked the screen to see if Stella had hung up. Still connected. She was about to ask again when the detective constable blurted

"'M outside your house! … Lemmie in.. S'cold out here!"

Eve's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet and ran towards the window. As promised, one extremely wet, extremely drunk Stella. She didn't realise it had been raining.

After retrieving, feeding and clothing the French woman, Eve settled down on the sofa once more, Stella to her right. More for something to say than anything else, she asked

"How did you manage to get that wet? I didn't even see it rain.."

An embarrassed cough from Stella before a slow, begrudging answer

"I fell… In a pond." Eve frowned in confusion for a few moments before bursting into torrents of uncontrollable laughter. Stella was so cute, sometimes.


	3. Let Them Watch

[Authors note: Inspired by a half-remembered dream involving me and Meryl Streep… I figured changing it to Stella X Eve might make it more popular… Auntie Lou X]

* * *

><p><strong>'Let them watch.'<strong>

"Let them watch. I want to kiss you here... now." Eve murmured, half smiling as she cupped the taller woman's face in her hands. Stella's eyes were wide and focused upon her own, the attention seemed forced. She was trying to ignore the curious onlookers, their points and stares. Eve sighed and tilted her head to one side, he hated it. The ignorance of society. If she had been standing holding a man this close, eyes locked, ready to kiss... nobody would give a second glance.

She searched her lovers face for the same hate and found it, in her eyes, upon her lips, now frowning as they both heard "Dykes!" screamed at them by a gang of approaching youths. It made her angry. No, it wasn't a man she was with. It was a woman, Stella. Her Stella. And if that made her wrong or offensive in some way, well, it was tough. She would do whatever and whoever she pleased.

Hearing more jeers coming their way, Eve tangled her fingers in Stella's hair and rose to her tip-toes, capturing the detective's lips with her own, passionately, with a force that nearly caused them both to trip. She immediately felt Stella's arms, firm around her waist, one hand settling on her lower back, the other snaking lower to grasp her buttock.

Managing to stifle a moan, the doctor moved her own hands to cup the base of Stella's neck. DC Goodman was making a spectacle out of this.

They'd give them something to really look at.


	4. Mistaken

[Authors note: Alright, so I've not been sleeping well lately and to ease the boredom I write. All drabbley type things and all Stella X Eve based. It's kinda a mixed bag… So, yeah. I hope you find yourself guiltily indulging in my Fanfiction until the early hours of the morning, cause you can bet your bottom dollar I'll be awake, too, writing even more! This particular drabblesque thing is inspired by Carry On Camping, although I'm not sure why or if it's even relevant. Enjoy, Auntie Lou x]

* * *

><p><strong>'Mistaken.'<strong>

Boyd walked hastily towards the lab, lips pursed in his usual look of annoyance and a determined furrow upon his brow. He had to talk to Eve, clear up the mystery surrounding the latest arrival at CCHQ, a woman hung in her own living-room, partially burned, partially flayed, raped. Usually he would've barged straight in, pausing only briefly to pull on the mandatory white smock, but today he took just a while longer.

There was a burst of stifled laughter, followed by a hushed murmur, all in French, which came from the lab. So Stella was down here already? His mind went… _there_ briefly, but he dismissed the thought as quickly as it had appeared. It was nothing, obviously... Stella and Eve wouldn't... Would they? Surely not.

Another laugh, louder this time, followed by Stella squealing, voice heavily accented

"Up against the wall, really, Eve? Oh la la!" He nearly choked on his own tongue. For a few moments he considered rushing in as per, just ignoring anything that he might have seen/heard but his thoughts were interrupted by Spence, who was nearly halfway through the door before Boyd grabbed him via the sleeve. He silenced the torrent of questioning by way of a finger to the lip, which Spence heeded wearily, mouthing 'What?' at his apparently demented boss, who pointed jerkily to his ear, cocking his head franticly towards the lab.

The detective rolled his eyes, silently glaring at Boyd before leaning his own ear towards the glass door, whatever it was they were listening for, it'd better be interesting.

A few moments passed before there was a clank, wood upon concrete, and Eve could be heard cursing loudly, apparently picking up whatever it was she'd dropped, she continued to chirp

"Sorry about that, now... Where were we?" gaining another loud and decisively dirty sounding laugh from Stella, followed by more indistinguishable French murmurings. The boys raised their eyebrows at one another, listening intensely. Eve's voice again, a smile clearly resounding in the words as she spoke

"Humn? Oh, yes. On your knees then, if you please, thank you Stella." By this time the eavesdroppers were wide eyed, ears actually pressed to the glass in an vain attempt to salvage more of the interesting conversation, when Grace, wondering what had become of the rest of the Cold Case team, came to stand behind them, an inquiring look upon her delicate features. Both men pulled the 'Shhh'ing finger' this time, quelling their colleague's questions and simultaneously pointing towards the lab. She opened her mouth to speak but was once again shushed into submission. Rolling her eyes at them both, she stood between the men and attentively listened for whatever was getting them both so worked up.

The voice of Dr Lockhart instantly recognisable, she sounded preoccupied.. Thoroughly amused, too, Grace observed.

"A little to the left, ohh, no, more that way. That's it, right there. Perfect." Stella sounded closer to the ground now, a tone of happiness also apparent in her voice

"How am I doing, Eve? I've never done it like this before..." The pathologist only hummed in reply, the faint sounds of machinery filling the silence. Grace half glanced Boyd, eyebrow raised to half-mast in a 'So what? This could be perfectly innocent' kind of way. Boyd opened his mouth to whisper a retort when sounds from the lab continued, Eve, voice slightly louder than before

"Stella, harder." A quiet 'Pardon?' before, again "Harder! Please!" The same dirty laugh, then a small 'Thank You.' Boyd turned to see both Spence and Grace, mouths open in looks of utter horror and he had to fight to suppress a laugh. A loud gasp, and three sets of curiously terrified ears pricked, unable to stop themselves

"Oh my God... Faster!" An unimpressed cough "Please, just, faster... Faster!"

It was at this point that Boyd had to intervene. It was his lab, technically, and they were not going to... do that, in there! He pushed through the sliding doors, bracing himself for whatever he might find on the other side. It wasn't what he'd anticipated.

Both women were fully clothed, Stella on the ground steadying a large tub, turning some kind of mixing handle and Eve armed with a stick, bent over and poking vigorously at what appeared to be ballistics jelly. Eve looked up from her work, safety goggles slipping slightly along her nose, she asked

"Yes, Boyd?" Stella greeted him with a large smile and an awkward wave from a latex glove clad hand. When he failed to reply, Eve tilted her head to peer behind him, spotting both Grace and Spencer looking... Horrified.

She frowned and was about to ask what the problem was when all three, seeming to realise something terrible and/or embarrassing, turned and left without a word, all their business in the lab forgotten.

Adopting a confused look of her own, she shrugged and turned to Stella who was peering up at her, the same expression fixed upon her own face. Both women simultaneously burst into laughter as they continued to work on the concoction. Boyd, Spence and Grace all kept well away from the lab for the rest of that day, which was a distinct advantage for the remaining two team members, who spent most of their uninterrupted time alone having sex.


	5. No Pants No Life

[Authors note: The story wasn't inspired by anything inparticualr, but the title was taken from a hillarious sign at the front of a cafe in China. 'No pants, No life!' Enjoy! …Auntie Lou x]

* * *

><p><strong>'No pants, no life.'<strong>

Eve let out an unintentional laugh as she watched Stella struggling to reach a box of papers, just out of reach on top of a filing cabinet. Stella was even taller than she was, so there was no helping her there. The pathologist took to her feet and sauntered over to where her friend was stood

"Can I help get those down...?"

Stella eyed the shorter woman, seriously doubting that she could do much to help her plight. She was about to politely decline when felt Eve's lips delicately connecting with her neck.

She was shocked to say the least, but not about to stop Eve any time soon. As the nibbling and sucking began, just managing to control her voice, she asked

"What're you doing?" Smiling into the crook of her neck, Eve replied

"Yeah… I meant your pants, not the box."


	6. So Vogue

[Authors note: Kinda turned out more sexual then I'd originally intended… Inspired by a fleeting glance I had of my best friend's 'Vogue' magazine. Enjoy! …Auntie Lou x]

* * *

><p>'<strong>So vogue.'<strong>

They were at Eve's house, sitting across the sofa from one another, one flicking through 'Advanced science monthly' the other lazily painting their toenails a pleasing shade of red. The one reading half glanced at her friend before dropping the magazine dramatically, exclaiming "Stella! How are you so… fashionable?"

The detective constable blinked once or twice in surprise before answering hesitantly "I… I'm fashionable?" Laughing as Eve nodded her head enthusiastically, continuing

"Uh, Yeah! You make me look like I've been dragged through a charity shop!" Stella laughed even harder, eventually turning in her seat to face Eve she asked

"…What made you come out with that, anyway?" Eve considered lying to make her life easier, but answered honestly

"I was just looking at you. How… nice your clothes make you look." Stella's lip twitched slightly, a smile ready to appear if kept unchecked.

"You think my clothes make me look... nice?" Eve raised her eyebrows awkwardly and nodded. The French woman considered for a moment, biting her lip, eyes half closed before standing up and sashaying over to where Eve was sitting. As seductively as she could manage, she placed a hand on Eve's shoulder and stooped down to whisper close to her ear

"If you'll show me to your bedroom, then you can find out how nice these clothes look _off_ of me."


	7. Stellasexual

[Authors note: Not my favourite, but none the less it will go to the collection. Inspired by a girl I used to know who was in total and utter denial about her sexuality. Enjoy! …Lou x]

* * *

><p>'<strong>Stellasexual.'<strong>

If a woman was caught mid kiss with another woman often led to doubts about their heterosexuality. In fact it often pointed to the conclusion that said two women were lesbians, or at least bisexuals. The women in this hypothetical situation, turned real situation were Stella Goodman and Eve Lockhart.

Stella took the accusation in her stride; she already knew she liked women. But Eve Lockhart, who had been in relationships with men for a majority of her love life, found it harder to except. Some people call such an occurrence 'denial', including CCHQ's resident psychologist, Dr Grace Foley. Eve was a colleague and friend, and she wanted to help her as best she could.

And it is at this point that we join the team, congregated down in the lab, 'helping' their friend.

"I'm not a lesbian." Eve stressed for the third time, arms crossed firmly over her chest, negative body language that did not go unnoticed by Grace. DC Jordan slapped his hand to his forehead in exasperation, repeating his main argument "We saw you and Stella kissing, Eve." Grace hastily added

"There's nothing wrong with being gay, Eve!" The pathologist leaned back in the chair she'd been discretely cornered into, running her hands through her hair and not quite able to meet the eyes of her friends.

"I know, I'm not saying its wrong, I'm saying I like men!" Until this moment Boyd had been silent, but couldn't resist a cynical laugh, staring down at his feet, he didn't have the most PC opinion on homosexuals.

Stella, who had leaning against the wall jerked forwards, eyebrows raised "Excuse me! Does that make me male or did you kiss me just for the experience?" Eve opened her mouth to reply but didn't get far due to Grace interrupting, hands gesticulating and her voice matter of fact

"Look. Did you kiss her?" Eve nodded stiffly, Grace continued "And you like her?" The pathologist growled and jumped to her feet, squeezing between Boyd and Spencer to lean against a nearby table, back to the rest of the team as she mumbled

"Does this honestly matter? I don't see why-" Boyd, getting impatient now shouted "Just answer the question, Eve!" She sighed harshly and spun on her heel, leaning backwards against her four legged support, speaking through gritted teeth

"I…" A sharp look from Spencer "Yes, yeah… I guess I do." Stella didn't know if she should be offended or happy. She _guessed_ she liked her? Charmant! They'd only kissed a few times, but still… she'd hoped there was some… attraction there, that she wasn't just some scapegoat for Eves' sexual needs.

Turning from the others, Grace saw the annoyance in the French woman's posture

"Stella, do you have anything to say about this…?" All eyes were on her in seconds, she felt quite overwhelmed.

"I think… that she's bisexual."

And so another sexual possibility was added to the list, creating a good fifteen minutes more of pointless argument, which ended with Spence stomping off, Grace close behind him and finally Boyd, after a long painfully disappointed stare.

The women stood in an awkward silence, alone finally but for once not glad of it. The first to break the ice would've been Eve but Stella cut in, taking a few steps towards where the pathologist was stood, back against the table and arms crossed over her chest, eyeing the French woman back nervously

"Eve… I don't care what sexuality you are." Eve kept her nervous gaze, but dropped her arms, digging her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. Stella continued

"As long as you want me… like I want you, I don't care if you like men, women or antelopes" By this time she had crossed the room and was stood directly before Eve, never breaking eye contact. The shorter of the two laughed quietly, taking in the situation and eventually settled on a fair enough response.

She took the other woman's hands in her own and delicately craned her neck to plant a small kiss upon her cheek

"Well, call me a StellaSexual, then."


End file.
